Fixing Gibbs
by linda71
Summary: After a hard case, Gibbs needs to let go. And Tony knows just how to make that happen. Written for the lottery challenge in the bdsm-fandom community on LJ. Tony/Gibbs slash.Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. It's just the product of my crazy imagination

**A/N** My first attempt at a BDSM type fic in this fandom and because I have read (and loved) a lot of stories where Tony is a sub, I decided to turn things around and see if I could make that work. It's unbeta-d so all mistakes you find are mine. Love to hear what you think!

**Fixing Gibbs**

Gibbs usually felt good after solving a case. It gave him some sort of satisfaction when he and his team had caught the man or woman they had been looking for and even though he knew that satisfaction was short lived, even on a good day, he still felt it.

However today, after running himself and his entire team nearly into the ground in their search for a serial killer that had taken some sick pleasure out of torturing his victims before finally killing them, he didn't feel any better than he'd done before they'd caught him. He couldn't pinpoint why, but that didn't make it any less true.

He closed the file on his desk with a deep sigh, rubbing his hand over his face in a gesture that showed exactly how tired he felt right now.

"Go home," he said, putting two hands on his desk and pushing himself up from his chair. "Case is closed."

McGee and Ziva didn't need any encouragement to do just that and after a quick "goodnight" they scurried off to the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, Gibbs turned to Tony.

"You too, Tony. Go home. Sleep, or do whatever the hell it is you wanna do."

Tony heard the almost defeated tone in Gibbs' voice and held his gaze, tilting his head just a little. "You okay, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded. "Nothing Bourbon and a night with my boat won't cure." He nodded in the direction of the elevator. "C'mon, let's go."

Tony grabbed his bag and got up, waiting at Gibbs' desk until he too had gotten his belongings. Together they walked to the elevator, close enough for their shoulders to bump against each other every few steps. Without a word they got into the elevator, but as the doors closed Tony turned to Gibbs.

"You know that no amount of booze is gonna help you tonight."

Gibbs sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Tony nodded. He snorted and shook his head. "You wanna try that again, boss? With a lie I actually buy?"

Suddenly annoyed, Gibbs pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "What's your problem, Dinozzo?"

"My problem?" Tony repeated, not intimidated in the least by the stare Gibbs sent his way. "Other than seeing you all fucked up over that sorry excuse for a gunnery sergeant we just caught?" He stepped closer, getting in Gibbs' personal space. "My problem is that you can't see that brick wall you're about to run into. You haven't slept in nights..." He saw that Gibbs wanted to say something and he raised his hand to stop him from talking before he'd started. "Don't even try to tell me you did, because you sure as hell weren't lying next to me and I spent half the week in your bed hoping to see you there too." He shook his head. "And when I pulled up the video feed of the bullpen and you spent every damn night here for the past week. You're about to keel over, Gibbs. And I know you want to believe you really are the superhero most people think you are, but believe me, you're not. You're about to break and there's no way I'm gonna let you."

"So?" Gibbs snarled, feeling caught all of a sudden and reacting the best way he knew how; by getting angry. "You wanna fuck and make it all better?"

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked out a bit faster than necessary. Tony's voice made him stop the next moment.

"Hold it right there!"

Gibbs turned around, anger oozing out of every pore it seemed as he looked at Tony. "What?"

Tony walked up to him until he was nearly toe to toe with his boss. "You heard me," he said, sounding dead calm, voice almost soothing.

His equanimity seemed to deflate Gibbs' anger in a matter of seconds and the older man's shoulders slumped ever so slightly as a huge sigh escaped him.

"That's better," Tony said, still in that soothing tone. "Now here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna go home and take a shower. I'll swing by my place to grab a few things before I come over and then we'll fix you again."

Despite his mood, Gibbs snorted. "You make it sound like I'm a leaking sink."

Tony grinned. "Well, if you want me to use a wrench on you or something..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gibbs shuddered. "No thanks," he replied. "I don't mind feeling you for a few days, but I'd rather not have you break any bones."

"Nah," Tony shook his head. "Me neither."

He gently stroked Gibbs' cheek, for a second not caring if they were seen. Gibbs needed this. They needed this.

"I'll see you at home," he said, hand dropping to Gibbs' shoulder and squeezing the tense muscle there. "I won't be long."

Gibbs nodded and after another sigh, softer this time, he straightened his back and walked to his car. Tony stayed where he was, watching the other man get into his car and drive off. Only then he too went to his car and took off. A large part of him had wanted to go with Gibbs, Jethro, immediately but he knew that wasn't what they needed now. Wasn't what Jethro needed now.

The dynamics of their relationship had become something Tony never had experienced before, but it felt too right to question it. He'd been more than a little surprised when Jethro, after a case involving a small boy being beaten to death by his father, had told him what it was he needed most to somehow put himself back together. To be able to go on.

It made sense though. Gibbs' desire to submit to someone he trusted completely made sense. After all no one could be that in control all the time without letting go every once in a while. By literally giving up any control he had and trusting Tony to give him what he needed.

Tony didn't think he'd ever felt more humbled than he did right then. Humbled and honored and incredibly turned on.

Somehow over time it had become a part of their relationship and by now, over a year later, they knew what the other needed and when he needed it. Like Jethro needed it right now. Tony knew he felt responsible for that last victim, even though there was no way they could have prevented it. They simple didn't have the information they needed to get the killer at that moment.

Well, tonight Tony had every intention of making Gibbs forget about damn near everything but the way Tony was working him over right then. He wanted to draw it out for as long as he could manage, wanting to spend hours playing with his lover's body before he'd grant him the release he probably was begging for by then.

He took a deep breath as he pulled up in front of his apartment. He quickly got out and took the stairs two steps at the time to get to his apartment and back to his car as fast as he could. He knew exactly what he wanted to use on Jethro tonight and after a shower and a change of clothes it took him just moments to put everything in a bag and rush out the door again.

ncis***ncis***ncis***ncis***ncis

After coming home, Gibbs had taken a shower and while he was standing there, he'd stretched himself to make sure he'd be ready for whatever Tony would ask from him. The mere thought of the things Tony could, and probably would, do to him was more than enough to make his cock grow hard rapidly. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, because most of the time Tony wouldn't allow to let him come any time soon.

He ignored his erection, knowing better than to jerk off quickly to take the edge off. Tony would know, he always did, and often he made Gibbs only wait longer for the release he needed.

He walked down to his living room naked and grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. He wasn't sure if Tony wanted to eat first, so he decided against ordering something yet. Saved him from getting dressed too.

Gibbs sat down on the couch, waiting for Tony to arrive. The second he heard Tony's car pull up on his driveway, he got off the couch and kneeled in front of it, a thick pillow protecting his knees from the hard floor. His knees spread, ass resting on his feet, hands behind his back and his head bent he waited for the door to open and his man to enter the room.

ncis***ncis***ncis***ncis***ncis

It was a sight that never failed to take Tony's breath away. Jethro, the strongest man he'd ever met, on his knees for him. Willingly submitting to him.

Tony felt almost light-headed from the adrenaline that rushed through him as he walked up to Jethro and held still before him. He gently stroked his lover's hair, the short grey hairs that felt a bit courser to the touch than his own.

"You're beautiful," he said, voice a little rougher than usual. "Look at me Jethro."

Jethro lifted his head and looked at Tony. He barely managed to hold back a moan at the sight of his lover. Master. Dom. He was dressed in a pair of laced up black leather pants and what looked like a silk shirt, tight enough to show every muscle in Tony's arms and chest and in a shade of green that made Tony's green eyes even brighter than they already were.

Tony lifted the bag he was holding. "I'm gonna put this away for now. We'll eat first."

"I haven't ordered anything yet," Jethro answered, sounding almost apologetic in a way Tony knew he hardly ever did with anyone but him. "I wasn't sure if you wanted dinner first or not."

Tony leaned in and kissed Jethro's forehead in a tender gesture that made Jethro's stomach flutter. "We're going out for dinner," he said, tone not leaving much room for arguments. Gibbs didn't really feel like going out though, and it must have been visible in his eyes.

"I'll let that slide for now," Tony said, cocking one eyebrow. "Now get up and get dressed. I want you in black dress slacks and that ice blue shirt." He rummaged in the bag he still was holding. "And wear this."

Jethro's cock jerked as he saw the rather long and thick buttplug. It was long enough to probably brush against his prostate when he sat down, which would mean he'd be sitting there with a hard on all evening. And although he'd do it, of course he would, he didn't really feel like walking through a full restaurant like that.

"Do you trust me?"

Gibbs looked at him and suddenly he wondered why he had even thought for one moment that Tony might do something to embarrass them. "With my life," he answered without hesitance.

"Then get dressed now," Tony ordered, watching Jethro as he got up from the floor. "You have ten minutes."

ncis***ncis***ncis***ncis***ncis

Jethro managed to be ready in little over five minutes and as he walked down the stairs again, a little gingerly due to the butt plug he was wearing now and the hard on he was still sporting, Tony got up from the couch and gave him a slow once over, nodding approvingly.

"Let's go," he said, taking Jethro's hand and pulling him closer for a slow lingering kiss. After the kiss ended, he held his arm around his lover's waist as they walked to the car together. "I made reservations for 8 o'clock."

"Where are we going?" Jethro asked, realizing he probably wouldn't get an answer. He didn't really care one way or the other right now. He felt much better than he'd done when he'd left NCIS about an hour ago and he didn't mind where Tony would take him or what he would make him do. He only wanted Tony close to him, and as long as that was the case, all else was less important.

About twenty-five minutes later they pulled up in front of a restaurant Gibbs hadn't heard of before. He still felt a slight trepidation about walking into a place where people were having dinner with an undeniable erection but before he could even think about voicing his worry, Tony reached into his glove compartment and pulled out something silver colored.

"Put this on," he said, holding it up for Jethro.

Jethro looked puzzled for a moment and turned to look at Tony. "A mask?"

Tony nodded. "It's mandatory here. The owner of this place wants to make sure that all guests will remain anonymous so they won't have to worry about someone from their network or neighborhood or whatever seeing them. A lot of people like to be more daring when they are certain they can't be recognized and in this restaurant there aren't too many boundaries about what is and isn't allowed."

He waited until Jethro had put the mask, something that reminded him of some renaissance type movie he'd seen ages ago, on and then followed suit before getting out of the car and opening the door for his lover. "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand and shooting Gibbs what could only been interpreted as a predatory look. "I'm hungry."

"Yes Sir," Jethro answered, allowing Tony to help him out of his seat and biting back a moan when the plug shifted inside him and brushed against his sweet spot just right.

Tony pulled him into his arms and kissed him again. "Good boy," he whispered. He knew it usually took Jethro some time to get his head into their game, even though his body was way ahead of him already, but the moment he started calling him "Sir" instead of Tony was a good indicator usually.

Together they walked into the restaurant and after they were guided to their table and had sat down, Jethro took a moment to surreptitiously look around.

"You can look," Tony said as he saw Gibbs move his eyes without moving his head too much. He smirked. "Most people actually like it probably."

Jethro shook his head. "I don't need to see others, Sir," he answered softly.

"Good answer," Tony said. His smile changed a little into the sort of smirk that usually didn't promise much good. Or rather, it did promise much good but Jethro wasn't too sure this was the best place for whatever Tony had in mind.

He hadn't even finished his thought when he nearly jumped out of his chair as the butt plug he was wearing suddenly started vibrating inside him.

"What the...?" he blurted out, not really sure what was happening and how Tony was doing this but the intense sensation of the plug vibrating inside him made it very hard to think about anything right now, especially with the head of the plug just brushing against his prostate still.

"Shhh," Tony shushed him. "Remote control. But you know better than to talk like that, boy."

"Yes, Sir," Jethro answered instantly, leaning back just a bit in an attempt to push the plug deeper inside him. His cock was pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans and right now he wanted nothing more than for his master to get him off somehow. He knew that probably wasn't gonna happen yet though.

Suddenly the vibrations changed from one steady buzz to short intervals that felt even better. Unable to sit still, Gibbs shifted in his seat, torn between wanting to try and press the plug in deeper and trying to lift his weight off his ass just a bit to relieve some of the tension that was building up fast like this.

"Problem?" Tony asked, sounding as if he was asking about the weather forecast.

Jethro knew better than to lie. "Control problem, Sir," he answered, voice faltering a little as he clearly focused on trying to keep himself from coming right then and there.

It made Tony hard as a rock too and his cock was straining in the confinements of his leather pants.

"On your knees," he ordered, ignoring Jethro's words and gesturing for him to kneel down next to him. When his lover, a little gingerly, did as he was told, Tony stood up, made quick work of the lace holding the front of his pants together and took his cock out. "Now open up."

Jethro didn't even think about refusing. He was so turned on he could barely see straight and seeing Tony's thick cock jut out of those incredible hot looking pants combined with the way the plug kept teasing him mercilessly made him forget all about his surroundings. It made him forget about everything but Tony. His voice, his smell, the way he felt. He just sat on his knees, waiting for Tony to use him however he wanted.

And he loved every second of it.

Two strong hands gripped his head and as Jethro looked up at Tony, happy to see the green eyes behind the mask that hid most of his face, Tony pushed his cock into his sub's mouth, moaning as he felt no resistance at all. Jethro had learnt how to relax his throat in a way that made it easy for Tony to just fuck his mouth as hard as he wanted and soon he felt his Dom's balls slap against his chin as Tony set a fast pace.

Tony's hands held him, making sure he couldn't move, and that made him feel secure and safe while the sensations in his ass and the feeling of Tony's cock sliding down his mouth and throat brought him closer and closer to coming. He could feel that his lover was about to come. Could feel his Dom's erection throb against his tongue as he grew that little bit harder before with a growl Tony shot his semen down his throat.

Jethro stayed where he was, on his knees and with Tony's now softening cock still in his mouth, waiting for his lover's next step. He was nearly trembling with arousal now and he was almost afraid to move because one brush against his cock and he'd go off like a rocket.

"Shhhh."

Tony's soothing voice drifted in his ear the moment he felt the hands that had been holding his head now caress his cheeks before cupping his chin so he looked up at Tony again. He saw so much love in those green eyes that he actually felt his heart skip a beat and a familiar and welcome sense of belonging came over him. No matter what happened to him, no matter what Tony would ask from him, it would be for him as much – if not more – as for Tony.

"Get up."

Wincing just a little as his knees protested, Jethro got up, waiting for Tony to tell him to sit down again. He let out a small sigh in relief when Tony patted on the seat of the chair next to his, indicating for Jethro to sit down next to him. Jethro did and leaned against Tony who started stroking the back of his sub's neck.

It was that gesture, the tender strokes that were soothing and loving that, combined with the ongoing struggle not to come, made Jethro feel like he was floating. Nothing seemed to exist, no job, no everyday chores, no nothing. Only him and his Dom and the magical feeling Tony managed to bring out in him every time they played like this. The tingling sensation that seemed to spread throughout his body, the feeling of flying and yet feeling too heavy too move at the same time and the intense feeling of belonging to the man next to him...

"I love you."

Tony turned his head as the words escaped Jethro and he smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "And I love you."

He let one hand drift down Jethro's back and when his fingertips touched the plug through his pants he asked. "Tell me if this gets too much, okay? I don't want you to feel any pain tonight."

Jethro smiled and shook his head. "No pain," he answered, sounding a little drowsily. "Really wanna come though."

Tony turned down the intensity a little. "Not yet," he stated, reaching for the plate of food that somehow had been put on their table. With his fingers he picked a bite size piece of the delicious looking dish and held it close to Jethro's lips. "Here."

Without a thought, Jethro opened his mouth and took the bite, tongue licking at Tony's fingers before closing his mouth and swallowing the food. He didn't really taste it but he loved being this close to Tony. Loved having the man take care of him like this.

And most of all he loved knowing that this was only the beginning of this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! It was great to see them pop into my mailbox! Here's chapter 2, which is also the final chapter of this fic. It's definitely M-rated and explicit so if that's not you're thing you can back away slowly now! For everybody else: here we go!

Chapter 2

Dinner had been a quiet event for the most part. Jethro felt content to just sit next to Tony, leaning against him a little, and letting the man feed him bite sized portions of their food. The restaurant was busy, most tables were occupied and several people were engaged in some sort of sexual act, but most of it completely went unknown. All he could feel right now, all he needed to feel right now, was Tony's solid body against him and the arm that was possessively wrapped around his shoulder.

Some time ago Tony had finally turned the vibrations of the butt plug, that had been causing him incredible pleasure and had tortured him at the same time because he knew there was no way he could get off any time soon, off and that had caused Jethro to slip into a state of semi-consciousness where only he and Tony seemed to exist. He wasn't exactly sure if this was the subspace people sometimes mentioned, and quite frankly he didn't care what it was called. He felt too damn peaceful to care about anything right now.

Another bite was held close to his mouth and Jethro instantly opened his mouth to suck Tony's fingers inside and eat whatever he was offering.

"Had enough?"

Tony's voice was soft, more a breath against his ear than actual words. It was loud enough for Jethro to hear though and he turned his head to Tony, nodding.

"Enough food," he answered, resting his head against Tony's shoulder again with a content sigh that made Tony chuckle.

"I do hope you're not thinking about going to sleep anytime soon," he said, tightening his arm around Jethro's shoulder just a little.

Jethro just shook his head in an answer.

"Words, boy," Tony said, voice still soft yet with a harsher undertone. "You know that."

"Don't need to sleep yet, Sir," Jethro answered. "Not yet."

"Good," Tony said, kissing Jethro's temple. "Let's go home, shall we? Unless you wanna stay here and enjoy the view...?"

He knew Jethro would follow his lead, so the question was void really, but he knew by now that barking orders wasn't the way to handle the man he loved more than he ever thought he could love someone. He needed to let go of the control that had him wrapped tighter than an airport sandwich at times, but he didn't need to do that by force.

It suited him just fine, because he loved tying Jethro to the bed and playing with him for hours, but really hurting him just didn't fit their dynamics.

"Home sounds good," Jethro answered, sounding just a little dazed. He turned his head and gave Tony a small smile. "Real good."

"Even though you're not gonna get any sleep yet?" Tony asked teasingly.

"That was what made it sound so good," Jethro answered, kissing Tony's cheek and snuggling closer even. "Just don't feel like moving at all."

"Too bad," Tony said, voice a bit sterner now to let Jethro know he was still in charge of whatever happened. "Up and at 'em boy."

"Yes Sir," Jethro answered without thinking, getting up from his seat instantly on legs that felt somewhat wobbly. Instantly a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him up with an ease that came with practice. Close together they walked outside to Tony's car, cool night air causing Jethro to shiver for a moment before he sat down in the car and waited for Tony to drive them home again.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

By the time they walked into the house, Jethro started to feel the butt plug more, and not really in a good way. He tried not to let Tony know, not wanting to interrupt whatever Tony was planning for them, but his lover knew him well enough to know he was uncomfortable.

"You hurting?" Tony asked.

Jethro shook his head. "No, Sir," he answered truthfully. "Not hurting."

Tony tilted his head. "You're not lying to me, are you, boy?"

Jethro swallowed. "No," he replied, shaking his head again. "It's getting a bit uncomfortable though."

Tony nodded. "I thought as much. Let's get upstairs and I'll take it out."

Jethro couldn't help the disappointed sound that escaped him. Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Something you wanted to add?"

Jethro opened his mouth, closed it again and then after a breath opened it again. "I didn't say it needed to come out," he said softly.

The corners of Tony's mouth shot up in a grin. "Don't you worry," he said, reaching out and stroking the hairs on the back of Jethro's neck in a calm soothing gesture. "I've got more than enough other things I can use on you and believe me, I will."

He saw the ice blue eyes get darker again and it pleased Tony to no end that he could elicit that reaction in Jethro. "Upstairs," he repeated. "And don't make me say it again or I'll keep you on the edge for at least fifteen minutes longer, but probably more."

After being hard for most of the evening so far, that was enough of an incentive to make Jethro move and soon they were in Jethro's – their – bedroom. Tony turned on the lights and dimmed them until they cast a soft glow in the room, enough to see everything but nothing too bright.

He stepped close to Jethro who had been standing close to the door, awaiting Tony's actions. Without a word Tony lifted his arms and started opening the buttons from Jethro's shirt, taking his time to ease them through their holes before sliding the shirt off Jethro's shoulders.

"So beautiful," Tony murmured, leaning forward and sucking on Jethro's collar bone, a spot he knew to be very sensitive. "So strong and sexy and all mine."

He heard the snort that escaped Jethro and he knew that he'd gotten close to the point he'd wanted to get him. He needed to convince Jethro that he hadn't failed anyone. That he was doing more for the cases he worked than any man could ever expect from him and that some things couldn't be prevented. It was easy to hear but hard to really let sink in and Tony knew it was exactly that, what had gotten Jethro to the state he'd been in.

He would have to tease him long enough, drive him crazy enough and make him relaxed enough to get through to him somehow. To let him know that he had done everything right and he was loved with all that Tony was. Because of who he was. Because of everything he was.

He let the self-depreciative snort slide for now and instead kneeled down to help Jethro out of his shoes and socks and finally out of his pants, deliberately not touching the cock that slapped against Jethro's belly after Tony pulled his pants down in one smooth motion.

"On the bed," he ordered, taking Jethro's hand and tugging him towards the bed where his sub lay down on his stomach, pushing his ass up a little in anticipation after Tony had told him he'd take the plug out.

For a moment Tony could only stand there and look at the man splayed out before him, head pillowed on his hands and his legs spread far enough for Tony to do what he wanted. He looked so sexy like this that Tony, not for the first time, thought he could come just from standing here looking at him.

"I'm gonna take the plug out now," he said, fingertips trailing up the inside of Jethro's thighs. "Tell me if it hurts because I don't want to ruin you for the rest of the evening, you hear me? No unnecessary bravery."

Jethro nodded. "Yes, Sir," he answered, knowing Tony usually didn't settle for non-verbal answers.

"Good," Tony stated, fingers now circling the end of the buttplug, pushing it just a little deeper inside to see Jethro's response. All he heard was a soft hiss that didn't sound like he was in any kind of pain right now. "I'm gonna take it out now."

Jethro visibly tried to relax and with one hand Tony made soothing circles on his lower back while he twisted and wiggled the plug out of his lover's ass. A quick check learned that Jethro's opening was a little red but nothing that would prevent them from having more fun in a while.

"Turn over."

His voice sounded more commanding and, as always, he felt a rush of adrenaline when he saw Jethro do as he was told without giving it a second thought. That feeling of having power over a man that strong never failed to turn him on.

"Hands above your head," Tony ordered next. He reached for the bag he'd brought earlier that night and grabbed the items he needed.

Jethro did as he was told, putting his hands above his head on the pillow and watching Tony as he moved closer, pair of padded handcuffs dangling from his hand. The fact that he was naked while Tony was still fully clothed somehow only turned Jethro on more and he couldn't hold back a moan when the cool and soft leather was fastened around first one wrist and then, after working the small chain through the bars of the head board, the other.

Tony leaned over him, watching him intently for any signs of discomfort. "Not too tight?"

Jethro shook his head. "No Sir."

"Good," Tony stated. "Because you're gonna be lying like that for a long time." He teasingly trailed his fingers down the inside of Jethro's arm, over his shoulder to his chest where he without a warning pinched his nipple, causing Jethro to hiss and arch his back. Tony only held on for a couple of seconds before letting go and leaning down to close his mouth over the now hard nub, swirling his tongue around and over it while his hand move to the other nipple and squeezed.

Jethro was caught between pleasure and pain right now, one nipple almost burning where Tony squeezed him hard, while the other throbbed with pleasure now Tony's mouth was on it.

Just as sudden as he'd started, Tony stood up again, watching Jethro intently.

"You look so beautiful like this," he stated softly, fingertips drawing circles over the hairs on Jethro's chest. "Now stay still."

Jethro nodded a bit jerkily, trying to catch his breath after the assault from a moment ago. After being hard for such a long time, he knew he needed to focus as much as he could to prevent himself from coming until Tony told him he could. And although part of him hated the delay, a bigger part of him loved the intensity of his orgasm when Tony finally granted him his release.

"Good," Tony nodded. He took his own shirt off but for now kept his leather pants on although it was clear to see the erection pressing against the lace at the front. With a smile that seemed a bit evil, he straddled Jethro's thighs, keeping him trapped between his legs to make sure he wouldn't be able to move at all. "Now here's what I wanna do," he continued in a tone as if he was reading the weather forecast. "I'm gonna put this," he dangled a metal triple cock ring from his finger, "on you to make sure you won't get distracted by the need to come too much."

Nimble fingers fastened the metal device, that Tony had warmed up a little in his hand, around Jethro's cock and balls. Once in place, Tony leaned back to look at his handywork.

"Fuck, that looks so hot," he murmured, leaning forward to capture Jethro's mouth in a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue between his lover's lips and using his entire body weight to press Jethro deeper into the mattress before drawing back again. "Your cock bound and leaking, your hands tied..." Tony took a deep breath. "I'm gonna drive you insane, boy."

He noticed the small jerk in Jethro's cock at the "boy" he used and gave it a playful stroke that caused Jethro to gasp.

"Turn to your stomach again," Tony said, running his hands over his lover's chest and stomach before lifting himself up to his knees to give Jethro room to wiggle and turn around again. Once he had settled on his stomach again, hands still tied above his head and his cock trapped between his abs and the mattress, Tony sat down on this thighs once more.

"Can't really decide what I wanna do with you first," he said in a voice that was slightly lower than usual. "If I'm gonna give you a long and sensuous massage..." He kneaded Jethro's shoulders for a moment before letting go, eliciting a disappointed moan from his lover that made him grin. "Or just open my pants, take my cock out and fuck you until you can't think anymore."

"Oh God, please!" Jethro breathed, unable to stay silent while all his senses threatened to go overboard and the only thing that stopped him from exploding into an orgasm was the metal ring fastened around him.

Tony made a 'tsk' sound. "Not so fast," he admonished. "You're not the one in charge here, remember?"

He ran his fingers from Jethro's tailbone through his crack to his balls and back up again, watching goose bumps arise all over his lover's body the moment he touched his still loose and slippery hole. It took all of his restraint to not just open his pants, take out his cock and plunge inside but he knew it'd be so much better if he waited just a bit longer.

For both of them.

"Remember?" he repeated, a little louder.

"I remember," Jethro answered, voice a little muffled by the pillow he was lying on.

"Good," Tony stated. "Because it seems to me that you did a shitty job of being in charge of your own health and safety lately, so it's about time you give that up."

"Can't..." Jethro replied.

"Yes you can," Tony said, sounding dead calm. He was used to Jethro putting up some sort of resistance, and he knew he'd break through that eventually. "You did great at the restaurant just now, forgetting everything around you and just letting me take the lead. I know you can do it and I know you want to." He leaned forward again, mouth close to Jethro's ear. "You want to give that control up so bad you can taste it," he whispered. "You want me to hurt you, fuck you, do whatever I want with you and you'll love every single minute of it, won't you?"

He could see the inner struggle in Jethro take place. It didn't surprise him. In fact it had surprised him that Jethro had been able to relax and fall into their game that quickly earlier in the evening but he thought that maybe the lack of sleep he'd suffered had made his defenses go down a little.

This, this man splayed out under him, was the man he knew and loved. The man that needed to let go, wanted to let go but at the same time couldn't help but fight it.

"Won't you?" he repeated a little harsher, raising one hand and letting it come down on Jethro's left butt cheek with considerable force, making Jethro's body jerk again.

"I'm trying!" Jethro barked.

It earned him another stinging slap, on his right cheek this time, followed by Tony's hands rubbing soothing circles over the spots he'd hit just before. Part of him hated hurting Jethro, he preferred teasing him, or in Jethro's words "tormenting him" by denying him his release and keeping him tied up for a long time, but he also knew he sometimes had to get through to him like that.

"I know you are," he said softly. "I do."

Jethro took a shuddering breath and visibly relaxed against the mattress again. Tony leaned forward and kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"I'm gonna make whatever's haunting you go," he promised. "Just focus on me now. My hands... my voice..."

He felt more than heard the soft sigh that escaped Jethro and he smiled as he felt some of the tension leave the man under him.

"That's it," he cooed. "Gonna take you flying, boy."

This time it was a moan more than a sigh that left Jethro's lips and Tony knew he'd won this part of the battle so far. That feeling alone was enough to give him a rush and after a deep breath he sat up straight again, hands on Jethro's hips and stroking him with soothing gentle motions.

"You know," he started, sounding almost casual, "I thought about spanking your ass until it's glowing red and hot to the touch.." He rubbed his right hand over Jethro's ass as if he was pondering giving the firm cheek a couple of swats again. "But I think I got something so much better for you..."

Jethro tried to push his ass up, seeking more touch from his lover. "Anything..." he murmured. "I'll take anything... just..."

He wasn't able to voice what he needed exactly but Tony knew what he was trying to say even when he didn't.

"Oh, you'll get something," he said huskily. "Believe me. I'm gonna push you so far you won't even know if you're feeling pain or pleasure and yet you'll be begging me for more."

Two fingers of his right hand circled Jethro's hole, only teasing but not entering him. Not yet.

"You know I won't give it though," Tony continued, keeping his slow touches going. "Not until you tell me what I want to hear. Tell it in a way that makes me think you believe it too."

Even in his lust dazed haze, Jethro knew what Tony meant. Nowhere near ready for anything like that, he shook his head. It only caused Tony to chuckle softly.

"Oh, I know. I know you, remember? And that's why I'll get you there, no matter how you fight it."

He dipped the tips of two fingers inside Jethro's ass, just the first knuckle, and then out again. "Gonna warm you up slowly, boy," he said, voice dropping to a whisper that still somehow sounded commanding. "And you won't be able to do anything but lie there and take it."

Without moving more than strictly necessary, Tony managed to reach for the lube and poured a liberal amount over his fingers without taking them out of Jethro's ass. He heard the soft hiss when the cool liquid came in touch with the hot flesh and an evil grin came on his face.

"It'll warm up," he stated matter-of-factly, pushing his two fingers deeper inside Jethro and moving them in and out lazily, deliberately not curving them to brush against Jethro's sweet spot.

"More..." Jethro breathed, moving restlessly under Tony even though he had little or no room to move.

The plea in his voice went straight to Tony's cock and for a second he feared he'd come in his pants that instant. He needed to give his cock just a little more room or he'd be done for way too soon. So without breaking the slow rhythm he had going, he managed to untie the lace of his leather pants far enough to let his erection spring free.

Once he felt somewhat confident he wouldn't blow any time in the next few seconds, he pulled his fingers out of Jethro and added a third as he pushed back inside, moving in and out a little bit faster and this time aiming for, and finding, Jethro's prostate over and over again.

After being on the verge of coming for a good part of the evening, Jethro felt as if he was slowly going insane. He felt a turmoil of emotions course through him right now; he felt weak, lost and helpless and at the same time he felt loved and cherished and so turned on he could hardly think anymore.

It all resulted in him going very still and where he'd moved about as much as he could earlier, he now lay still to take whatever Tony was willing to give him.

The change didn't go unnoticed to Tony.

"That's it, gorgeous," he said, fighting to keep his voice even. "Just let me do this."

Jethro nodded, blinking to get rid of tears he hadn't even noticed had welled up in his eyes. He felt Tony move off his thighs and turned his head around with a look of panic in his eyes.

"Shhh..." Tony cooed. "Just need to make room for you to spread your legs, boy. I'm not going anywhere. Not before I'm done."

Jethro let his head fall back on his pillow again, a sound between a sigh in relief and a moan falling from his lips when he felt Tony's other hand caress the inside of his thighs, indicating he wanted him to spread his legs. Once satisfied with Jethro's new position, Tony thrust his fingers inside Jethro hard as he bent over to kiss him.

"Relax," he whispered against Jethro's lips.

Jethro drew in a shuddering breath. "I need to come," he breated. "I need to..."

"Nah-uh," Tony shook his head. "Not yet."

He remained where he was, half draped over Jethro, and ever so slowly pushed his pinky inside Jethro next to the other three fingers.

Jethro gasped out loud when he felt a burn that came with being stretched more than usual flare up in his ass. "Too much..." he choked out, cock throbbing hard despite the pain he felt.

"You can do this," Tony said, sounding so completely certain that Jethro managed to relax enough to allow Tony's fingers in. "Gonna do even better than this."

Jethro turned his head around, eyes wide. "No..." he shook his head. "No... Sir... Tony..."

Tony gave him a stern look. "Would I ever hurt you?"

Jethro swallowed. "No."

"No...?" Tony repeated.

"No Sir," Jethro automatically answered.

Tony knew this was the moment he'd been waiting for and decided to push Jethro's emotional limit before pushing his physical one even more.

"You got that right," he stated. "And that's why I can't just stand there and watch you hurt yourself by feeling guilty over something you couldn't do a damn thing about."

"I..." Jethro took a deep breath, "I should've..."

"Bullshit," Tony said, feeling Jethro relax enough around his fingers to move them. "If that's how you feel then you have to blame Ziva too."

At Jethro's confused look he explained. "She hadn't noticed that hidden vault in that closet any more than you did." Another thrust inside, a little bit harder now. "Or McGee, since he hadn't managed to locate the signal of the vic's cell phone."

"Was... turned...off..." Jethro choked out, moving his hips a little as he tried to push back on Tony's fingers.

"So?" Tony shrugged. "He still didn't find it. Or you can blame me, because I didn't know the killer had lived at the first vic's house twenty years ago when he was in foster care."

"No one knew!" Jethro cried out. "You couldn't know!"

He was teetering on a line between extreme arousal and a crying fit right now and the strange mix of emotions made him gasp for breath and yank at his cuffs as he tried to find some form of control. It couldn't be...what Tony said, it couldn't be that simple.

Nothing ever was that simple.

"You know what I'm gonna do now?" Tony asked, squeezing the base of his cock as he watched Jethro fight his feelings, fighting the surrender of the last bit of control he had. Having this man trust him enough to witness this, to cause this, was such a turn on. He leaned in, his lips against Jethro's ear.

"Gonna make you feel so good, boy..."

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and grabbed the lube again, drizzling some over his hand and using his other hand to rub it all over his hand and wrist. Stroking Jethro's back with his left hand, he carefully slipped his thumb inside as well, stretching Jethro more than they'd ever done before. With gentle rocking motions he managed to slide further inside, watching Jethro's face for any signs of actual pain.

He was glad to see none. In fact every time he moved his hand he only saw a look of sheer bliss on Jethro's face.

"Move with me," Tony said, very gently maneuvering Jethro to his side, his back resting against Tony's chest. Tony wrapped his left hand around Jethro's cock, aching hard and dripping even with the cock ring he was wearing. He could feel Jethro's ass clench around him as his entire body seemed to beg to come.

"Please..." Jethro begged as Tony started jerking him off with slow long strokes.

"You couldn't know too," Tony whispered close to Jethro's ear. "You hear me? You couldn't know. You don't need to feel guilty for anything. You did great, Jethro. You did great and I'm proud to have you as my partner and my lover."

He bit his lover's ear lobe as he sped up the movements of his hand around Jethro's cock. Without a warning he snapped the cock ring open and the next second Jethro came with a strangled cry as his orgasm hit him harder than ever before.

Before his cry of pleasure had died out, it changed into a sob as the tears that had been so close to the surface started falling.

"Shhhh," Tony shushed, sliding his hand out of Jethro as gentle as he could manage, while keeping one arm around his lover. Letting go of him only long enough to wipe his hand clean, Tony moved to lie in front of Jethro, gathering him in his arms and holding him close as he cried, Tony's own need for release forgotten for now.

It took a long time for Jethro to calm down but finally he lifted his head to look at Tony through eyelashes still wet with tears.

"I..I don't know..." he stammered.

"No need to say anything," Tony cut him off, kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna leave you for a second to get a washcloth and towel and clean up up a bit and check you to make sure I didn't hurt you and then I'll try to get out of these pants somehow and we'll go to sleep."

Jethro's eyes drifted to Tony's groin. "You didn't..."

Tony kissed him again. "It might sound insane coming from me, but that's okay. Got more important things to tend to now." He stroked Jethro's hair. "Like holding you as you fall asleep."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony, not entirely to his surprise after the way he'd worked Gibbs over, was the first to wake up the next morning. Gibbs was still fast asleep by the look of it and Tony would've loved to just stay in bed with him, but he needed to use the bathroom rather urgently.

He managed to release his hold around Gibbs' waist without waking him up and went to the bathroom. After taking a leak and washing his hands, he decided to just stay out of bed and put a pot of coffee on. He'd barely switched the coffee maker on when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rather slowly, by the sound of it.

"Morning," he said as he turned around, smile on his face as he watched a butt naked Gibbs walk into the kitchen.

A smile that wasn't mirrored in Gibbs' face. He looked barely awake and somewhat grouchy. "No coffee yet?"

Tony blinked, a little surprised by Gibbs' words after the night they'd had. "Couple of minutes," he answered, pointing over his shoulder. "Just turned it on."

Gibbs just nodded his acknowledgement. For a moment he seemed indecisive of what to do, before turning around. "Gonna take a shower."

"Want me to bring you a cup once it's ready?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. He didn't walk out of the kitchen though and after a few moments he turned around again and walked up to Tony, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and drawing him close.

"Thank you," he whispered, resting his forehead against Tony's. "For knowing me so well."

Tony gave him a brilliant smile. "You're not talking about the coffee now, are you?"

Gibbs ever so gently tapped him on the back of his head. "Shut up, Dinozzo," he growled, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Love you too, Boss," Tony answered with a grin. "Now take your shower, I'll be up in a bit with your coffee and then we'll spend the day doing nothing much."

"Can we do nothing much in bed?" Gibbs asked. "I don't really feel like sitting yet."

Tony blushed."Oh shit," he said. "I'm didn't mean..."

Gibbs shushed him with a finger on his lips. "It was what I needed," he simply said. "I needed it to let go. You knew I did. And I'm not having any pain. It's just a bit sore and I'd rather go lie down with you than sit down." He nuzzled Tony's cheek. "That's all."

He kissed Tony and turned to walk out of the kitchen, leaving Tony to wait for the coffee with a broad smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
